


Executive Decisions

by Samsara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exploration, M/M, Praise Kink, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsara/pseuds/Samsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba Shigeru isn't ready for a lot of things.<br/>Being captain, being a third year, or getting over his brief relationships with his senpais now that they've graduated.<br/>What's a new captain to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> EDIT: 1/1/16 GUESS WHAT.  
> I'M MAKING THIS MULTI-CHAPTER.
> 
> HI I DID TWO. So I figured my receiver might like a little stocking stuffer drabble to go with the fic I wrote.  
> So have subtle handjobs and makeouts.

“I don’t know what you were thinking,” Yahaba choked out as he stood against the wall, while Oikawa put away the last of the balls from practice. “Why does everyone, why do _you_ think I’m fit to run this team?” Sniffles were audibly retching away from Yahaba as he felt he could no longer suppress the very real need to cry over the stress of becoming captain. His tears were dripping in soft, nearly silent plips on the gymnasium floor. He was trying so hard to stay determined and motivated about the conclusion that he would be captain the following year, but it was getting hard as the days closer to Oikawa’s graduation approached.

“Hm?” Oikawa asked as he peeked out from within the club room, his gym bag hoisted over his shoulder, casually striding over to the emotional Yahaba Shigeru standing near the gym door. “Why? Because there’s no one else more capable.”

“Capable?” Yahaba asked, practically accusatory. “Oikawa-san, I’m hardly capable. Every time I try to make executive decisions, they come back and bite me in the ass! Literally! The last time I tried to tell Kyoutani to adjust his spikes, he seriously bit my ass in the locker room!” And yet this spurred a pleasant little chuckle from Oikawa as he approached Yahaba, gently grasping the soon-to-be-captain by the chin.

“But that’s just it. You make decisions. A captain has to be willing to make them. An indecisive captain is just, well.” Oikawa’s lips pursed, eyes darting about as if looking for the correct words. “I had something clever, but I lost it.” Yahaba managed to steal a glance upward to make eye contact with Oikawa who proceeded to wear what might have been one of the most dazzling smiles he’d ever witnessed on his senpai’s face. “You’re a better leader than you give yourself credit for Shigeru. Even though you can’t see it, your classmates see it, your kouhai’s see it and even more so you senpais and your coaches see it too.”

Oikawa’s hand rest upon Yahaba’s cheek, warm and particularly comforting. His gaze fell, staring at the few drying tears upon the gym floor that he had so embarrassingly shown to Oikawa in his moment of weakness. “I just...I really don’t understand what part of me they’re seeing. I feel so unfit for the job.”

“And so did I at first.” Oikawa reassured him, his knuckles brushing over Yahaba’s cheek lightly, causing the underclassmen to look up again. “You’re going to do a great job, Shigeru. I’ve seen how you work with the others in my stead. You’re a brilliant setter, and you’ll be an even better captain than I was and --”

It was an odd little moment. As Oikawa spoke reassuringly to Yahaba, hearing his words of encouragement and praise -- something woke up inside of the second year. Oikawa had drawn in closer and his lips were only a centimeter or so from Yahaba’s, still uttering bits of reassurance and approval -- _You’ll do great. I have faith._ \-- before eventually pressing both pairs of lips together. Oikawa’s hand slid over his cheek, guiding toward his ear to hold the side of his head as the second year leaned in closer, relishing in the soft, and almost decadent sensation of Oikawa’s kiss.

He relaxed (finally). And Oikawa’s lips were parted just slightly to allow Yahaba to make the decision to deepen the kiss. His first act as captain, he supposed as he hesitantly brought the tip of his tongue out, brushing it curiously against the third years, trying to see how he might react to his hesitancy.

With a surprising amount of slowness, Yahaba found his tongue rubbing against Oikawa’s in a half-lazy, half-adoring embrace. Oikawa’s hands were pressed to the side of his head, holding him in what could’ve been described as a far-too-romantic position for either of them. But it was such a blissful, comforting kiss between the two of them, Yahaba found absolutely no reason to complain about it.

Oikawa withdrew, the tip of his tongue still stuck past his lips, his eyes just faintly glassy. Yahaba stood against the wall, a little stunned (residual from the initial action), his face warm and glowing beneath Oikawa’s palms. Words were lost on him, but they became unnecessary as Oikawa’s body pressed firmly upon his, his lips resting upon Yahaba’s ear.

“I never expected you to find enjoyment from praise, Shigeru-kun.” Oikawa whispered, his hand resting against the top of Yahaba’s chest, sliding down over the dark fabric of his t-shirt and toward the elastic of his track pants. “...But I had always hoped.”

And everything felt like lava flowing through him as Oikawa’s hands deftly got to work, stroking not only Yahaba’s ego, but something a little more sensitive as well. Plastered against the wall with his arms around Seijou’s ideal captain, Yahaba found himself whimpering pleas, the likes of which never expected to utter. All while Oikawa muttered words of encouragement to him lowly in his ear.

It was at one particularly sensual utterance of “ _You’ve made me so proud,_ ” when the lava in Yahaba’s stomach became lightning, and suddenly the world became a supernova. When reality reformed itself, Oikawa was busily licking _something_ from his fingers, smiling at Yahaba with some hint of deviance breaking through.

“Too dirty.” Yahaba blurted as Oikawa finally licked away the last bit of sin from his hands. “Every time, you do something dirty. You always do that? Why?!”

“What can I say,” Oikawa purred as his clean hand swung down to lace with Yahaba’s as he guided the two of them from the empty gym. “It’s all a part of how I make decisions.” Playfully, he offered Yahaba a little wink as he locked the door behind them. “So what do you say, why don’t we finish up at my place?”

Yahaba had to make yet another decision.  
  
Go home with Oikawa? Do not go home with Oikawa?

Yahaba found himself laughing, feeling much more at ease.

The answer was obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an idea of where I'm going to take this story now. It will be taking place during Yahaba's third year after he made some kinda less than favorable decisions during his second year.
> 
> So this is dedicated to both calculus101 who this fic was for for HQHols, and ushjima who originally got me into writing OiYaha. :D

The following semester. . .

 

They often say the bigger they are, the harder they fall, and nothing could be truer for the legacy that was Aoba Jousai. After their reign within the Miyagi prefecture living in the shadow of Shiratorizawa, they were left as just that. Shadows of a team once great and formidable. After their loss against Karasuno during the preliminary rounds of the national tournament, Aoba Jousai was left to try and build itself back up to its former glory. But without a king and without a kings council, Aoba Jousai was a fallen empire.

A fallen empire that Yahaba Shigeru was responsible for rebuilding.

Their first practice match against Karasuno had been a complete and utter flop, resulting on some rather passive teasing from the formerly flightless crows new captain. Of course it had been in good spirit, Yahaba found himself almost ashamed at the team he was overseeing. With a shaky, clammy hand, Yahaba shook Ennoshita's from under the net, face pale and particularly grief stricken.

"You'll get the hang of it," Ennoshita reassured him as he added a second hand to the shake. "Knowing you, you'll bounce back in no time."  


But what happens when "no time" never comes? Yahaba, for what it was worth, had request that the team try and focus on similar drills as they had the years before. Oikawa-senpai's regime. There was no point in changing things up, after all if it wasn't broken there was no point in trying to fix it. He'd always known that replacing Oikawa would be difficult, but this was beyond what he had expected.

From an outsiders perspective, Aoba Jousai was still a powerhouse. If one were to peer in on the gym while the team practiced their serves and receives as well as synchronizing with their fellow classmates, there would be nothing amiss. But for Yahaba who found himself a man obsessed with redemption, he saw so many flaws, so many slip-ups. The team could be so much more. The team had been so much more. But there was no way, at least as far as he knew, to reclaim that glory.

That was why he felt it was upon him. When his teammates cleared out of the gym for the evening, Yahaba remained behind. He would have to pick up the slack for his first years -- several of whom had never been on a team before -- and he would have to make  up for their flaws. A captain had his team. As support. As a colleague. As a leader.

He had been so good at keeping calm during practice, not letting it slip how much he wanted to be able to point out the flaws in the forms of his teammates. He smiled, brushing off the horseplay and the games with a laugh of his own. He even participated in it from time to time. But it never ceased to amaze him how difficult it was to keep practice going under his jurisdiction. If Oikawa-senpai had been there. . .But he wasn't there.

The gym was only partially lit, storm lights for the most part were all that remained on, and Yahaba was left in his athletic wear with the net still hanging up and the bin of balls within reach. For what had to be the thousandth ball that evening, Yahaba began to toss it into the air. One of the kids at Karasuno could do these, jump-float serves, and he wanted to try his hand at it. No one at Aoba Jousai had a particularly notable serve now that his senpais were gone, and it was now up to him to make his serve the one people came to see.

The goal was to avoid putting a spin on the ball and striking it while it was in mid air. Sounded simple enough in theory but execution was another matter. A jump serve he could do, but there was such a trick to this one. He calmed himself, his eyes closed as he focused on the presence of the sphere in his hand. He would release it upward, to fly away from him, and he would need to catch it before gravity took over too soon. He exhaled, the breath in a single stream from behind his lips before icy eyes opened and he allowed the ball to fly above his head. He would need the correct timing to strike the ball in the right angle, and so he took his half step forward and leapt allowing his palm to collide with the leather.

The ball did not drop to the floor of the other side of the net but instead was received; it crashed into someone's forearms, flying away as it left blotchy red marks upon skin before it flew back over the net to the newly christened captain. Taken by surprise, Yahaba did not think to try and attack the oncoming ball and instead held his arms out to capture the ball against his chest.

"You're supposed to hit the ball, not catch it." the familiar, gruff voice of Iwaizumi echoed through the gym, alerting Yahaba and clueing him in to rush over to the net to witness the individual. Of all people to walk in while he was practicing.

"S-Senpai...!" Yahaba blurted out as he bowed (out of longterm respect) for his colleague, eliciting a snort from the now college student.

"You can call me by my name, I'm not your senpai anymore." He grunted, scratching at the side of his head, almost embarrassed to be called such an honorific.

"I thought you'd already started school." Yahaba murmured, a bit apologetic (and embarrassed) for the state of the gym.

"Eh, I did but King Dumbass was coming home for the weekend and asked me to come back too so he could see me. " Iwaizumi scanned the gym -- it hadn't been too long he'd been gone, but it was evident he was already feeling pangs of nostalgia. "Issei and Takahiro are still in the area too so we're probably going out tonight. You should join us."

"Is that why you came here?" Yahaba murmured as he began to unhitch the net in order to prepare it for storage. "To invite me to karaoke?" Iwaizumi strayed to the opposite end of the court and unhooked the other side of the net, rolling it up to meet Yahaba in the center.

"Actually, your kouhai's messaged me." Iwaizumi said with the reassuring tone of a one-time vice captain. "Said they've been hearing that you stay around after practice, now you know who that sounds like?"

Yahaba rolled his eyes and tied up the net, tucking it beneath his arm. "Who?"

"Take a guess. He's pompous, pretty and acts like a toddler."

"Oikawa?" Yahaba sighed and crossed the gym back to the storage bin and dropped his most recent ball into the recess and lay the net across. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Oikawa overworked himself to make the team and himself better and so are you." Iwaizumi grunted.

"Oikawa didn't really invite you to come back to Miyagi did he, you're here for me, aren't you?" Yahaba's eyes narrowed and he began to push the wheeled cart back to the storage room. "Listen you don't need to lie to me to make me feel better. You didn't need to come out here just to check up on me."

"I didn't, I came here because my stupid best friend wanted to see me, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and make sure you're not being ‘Yahabaka’, his words, not mine.." Iwaizumi had grasped the other end of the cart in both a forceful gesture to make sure the high schooler was listening, and as a means of assisting him with clean-up. "And from the looks of it, it's what, seven-thirty and you're still here practicing? You're going to overwork yourself just like the stupid captain before you -- do you really want to follow that legacy?"

"I want to follow the legacy of greatness, not stupidity." Yahaba sneered, finding that now Iwaizumi was overstaying his welcome.

"Oikawa's greatness and his stupidity coincide," Iwaizumi added. "Though not in the way you might think. He does stupid things so the team doesn't. He exhausts himself and perfects his craft so the team doesn't fall short. Sure, you think you're doing the same thing, but trust me. You're not Oikawa so it's not going to work for you."

"So what do you expect me to do?" Yahaba found himself growling as he opened the door to the storage room. "Get on my knees and beg the team to do better?"

"Yeah, actually. You have to extract greatness from a team in your own way. And maybe Oikawa did it by being an idiot half the time, but that doesn't mean you have to do the same. You don't have to spend the entire night here working on a serve that's already fantastic, or a toss that might be somewhat angled but still a hittable one." Iwaizumi gave the cart a shove, maneuvering it into place in the closet. "For this new Seijou, it's not about the craft this time around. It's about the designer of the project. If the designer doesn't have faith, the final outcome won't be the masterpiece he's expecting."

“How long have you been practicing that,” Yahaba snorted as he followed his former vice captain to the storage closet. “Sounds rehearsed.

“Eh, it was kind of planned, kind of off the cuff.” Iwaizumi admit as he headed toward the center of the court to remove the nets poles from the floo. “The point of it all is that you’re going to have to realize that the rest of this team wants to bounce back just as much as you do.”

“You say all this as if they respect me as a captain, you know.” Yahaba murmured before approaching his former senpai to help him carry the heavy beam.. “They just see me as Oikawa’s replacement --”

“You are, but that doesn’t mean they’re going to disrespect you.” Iwaizumi grunted lowly. “You stepped up a lot during your second year. You filled in for Oikawa whenever he had to take an absence due to his knee or due to his coaching. You’re the only person we had that could set to us without blundering  -- I wasn’t about to let any of the first years set to us. Not during matches at least. But you saw our strengths and weaknesses too, and set accordingly --”

“But I don’t have a signature serve. Almost all teams have something signature.” Yahaba sighed as he and Iwaizumi heaved the pole up from its resting place.

“You’ll come up with something.” Iwaizumi reassured him as he helped Yahaba rest it up in the storage closet before approaching the other one. “Besides, you look like you could do with a night off -- I’m going to do the same thing I do with the dumbass, I’m gonna get on your case about overworking yourself. ‘Cause the last thing this team needs is an exhausted captain."  


"Gee," Yahaba grumbled as he returned to start removing the other pole with the assistance of his former vice captain. "Sound like anyone you know?"

A laugh slithered away from Iwaizumi as he helped Yahaba guide the pole into the storage shed with the rest of the supplies. "Sure does." He said as he yanked the familiar doors shut, locking them firmly in place with the keys he'd swiped from his former kouhai. "You have my number, right?" he said, a brow raised as he followed Yahaba to his gym bag by the doors. "Text me when you need a ride."

"You say that like I'm going to come." Yahaba sighed, hoisting his bag on to his shoulder. "Karaoke isn't really my scene."

"But seeing your senpais is." Iwaizumi retorted quickly, smirking faintly as he went to shut the lights off to the gym. However, Yahaba beat him to the light switch, brushing his hand against Iwaizumi's, blinking slowly as he made temporary eye contact with him.

It was no secret that Yahaba had had his flings with his senpais during his second year. Most notably Oikawa whom he had dated for a while longer than the others. But Iwaizumi had been the one that Yahaba actually hadn't...slept with. Momentarily, Yahaba glanced up and made eye contact with Iwaizumi, noting the mellow, olive green of his eyes as the light around them dimmed, his pupils expanding in size. It was one of those moments of wondering just what could have been for Yahaba. He knew that Oikawa's hands had been skilled at touching Yahaba -- not just sexually but tenderly. Momentarily, he wondered just how lightly Iwaizumi could touch him as well.

He jerked back his hand, withdrawing almost defensively as he pulled his gaze away, laughing softly as he adjusted the weight of his gym bag. "...I guess you do know me." Yahaba said softly. "I suppose I could manage going out with you guys."

* * *

 

If there had been one thing that had been the most secretive struggle for Yahaba Shigeru upon becoming captain, it wasn’t having to replace Oikawa. It wasn’t having to accept his position as lead setter or handling his kouhais. It had to do with the very real notion that the four upper classmen whom he had been interested in -- had all graduated. During his second year, Yahaba spent a good deal of time exploring who he was. To which he defensively stood up for himself after he figured it out, trying to deny any involvement with the elder students whom he’d found himself spending a little bit too much time with after school. It didn't help that his captain had been incredibly vocal about getting up to something with Yahaba after practice. Nor did it help that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were known for comparing notes with one another.

Yet of all his upper classmen, Yahaba had never had the chance to do anything more than spend an evening with Iwaizumi. Nothing more.

It was during his second year, Yahaba had figured out that he had a bucket list when it came to who he trusted enough in his self exploration. Iwaizumi had been the only one on that list that Yahaba had never had the opportunity to spend time with. So when Iwaizumi mentioned that Yahaba had an opportunity to spend an evening with him (along with his fellow senpais) was almost like a dream come true. Although he would never admit it. Never in a million years.

So as he sat with his senpais in the karaoke booth, watching as Hanamaki and Matsukawa both flashed fake ideas, making them just barely over drinking age, Yahaba decided that being around his senpais like this was totally okay. Things might turn out better than expected. He might get the chance to relax, think about his approach with the team a little better and then maybe, if he was lucky, get to cross Iwaizumi off his bucket list. His cheeks flushed momentarily, trying to drive the image out of his mind, deciding he’d have to think about that later. It was a comfortable atmosphere, bringing back a familiar setting from the year before but not nearly as frustrating as he expected it to be. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were pleasantly enjoying alcoholic drinks that the two of them had managed to purchase illegally, much to Oikawa’s annoyance. He began to fuss over how he drank at college all the time, Oikawa’s voice shrill and nearly whiny only to be reprimanded seconds later by Iwaizumi. Maybe things wouldn't be nearly as awkward as Yahaba anticipated them to be.

At least that was the case until Hanamaki took a sip of a far too girly cocktail and decided to bring up something Yahaba was content with leaving unspoken: "So remember that day Shigeru and me got busy in the girls changing room after school?" With these words, the room fell quiet as Matsukawa sat down after his turn at quite terribly singing an American classic rock ballad. Yahaba nearly felt himself melt into the seat, as the four fresh university students exchanged glances before watching as the new captain reddened with humiliation. He tried to make himself smaller, and smaller, but the damage had already been done.

Yahaba had spent so much time trying to present himself as a very attractive, innocent young man. Most people would look at Yahaba and assume he was saving himself until marriage...or at least until he had a steady girlfriend. But that sort of image was hard to hold up when all of his upper classmen were staring at him, knowing that he'd personally had three of the four boys dicks in his mouth. Iwaizumi was the first to break the silence, a cough erupting from his chest as he decided to stare down his delinquent teammates with a stern look that the other four knew intimately.

"...Have all three of you?" he asked lowly. Yahaba's eyes darted around trying to silently plead with all three of them to remain silent.

"Well, we dated for five months, so yes." Oikawa said very confidently, trying to snatch Hanamaki's drink to steal a sip of.

"Two months." Matsukawa added lowly, handing the microphone to Hanamaki as he adjusted himself as he got to his feet.

"Six." Hanamaki said, with a cheerful hoot, throwing his fist into the air as he began to scroll through the song choices.. "I win, unless Hajime has--"

"We haven't dated." Yahaba said softly into his hands, covering his face to conceal his shame. The fact he was listening to his senpais almost _competing_ over how long they had been with him was driving him nuts. So much for a relaxing evening with his former senpais. "I...I honestly thought all of you knew --"

"Holy shit, Shigeru." Matsukawa snorted, his mouth pulled into a wide, teasing grin, grabbing his drink that Oikawa had grabbed instead during the moments of silence. "You've gotten _busy_. Haven't you slept with --"

"Yes, Kunimi and Kyoutani too, can we not discuss this please?" he groaned into his hands. "I'm not necessarily proud of this." Yahaba had told himself frequently that he was rather content with his previous excursions but hearing it all aloud, it was rather embarrassing, and he didn’t want to hear more of it.

“Don’t harass him for it, he’s got enough shit going on with running the team.” Iwaizumi insisted, getting up from his seat with the intention to join Hanamaki. “Makki, don’t do that one alone, you can’t hit the high notes. Do a duet.”

As Iwaizumi and Hanamaki began their mirror shattering duet, Oikawa scooted closer to Yahaba, allowing the new captain to feel the others bodyheat practically flowing off his. Oikawa made eye contact with Yahaba, reminding him of the way his former senpai used to eye him down during practice, suggesting Yahaba come home with him later.

“You look good, Shigeru.” Oikawa purred softly, raising a hand to brush the single curl of Yahaba’s bangs aside, his head tilting slightly. “Carrying on the tradition of not only pretty captains, but pretty setters I see.”

“Flatterer.” Yahaba snorted, feeling his cheeks warm up as he took his eyes away from Oikawa momentarily to watch his other senpais attempting to sing. Thankfully Matsukawa was too busy laughing at the display to notice Oikawa’s closeness to the third year. “You know Iwaizumi’s the jealous type so why are you getting so close to me?”

“We’re not dating.” Oikawa murmured softly, continuing to play with Yahaba’s hair. “Not while we’re far away from each other at least.”

“You’re in the same room,” Yahaba replied, almost haughtily. “That seems the opposite of far away.”

“I meant while we’re in college.” Oikawa corrected. “Sure we’re seeing each other right now but you know…” Oikawa glanced up, causing Yahaba to look up with him, the two of them visibly watching as Iwaizumi smiled as he continued to make a horribly bad attempt at singing. “We’re still sleeping together, you know. So.”

In a split second that the other three senpais had their backs turned, Oikawa leaned in against Yahaba, his lips pressing gently to his jawline. He kissed the skin of his successor tenderly, a hand wandering to Yahaba’s lap, resting upon his thigh where he allowed himself a slow, teasing stroke upon his jeans before withdrawing. A whisper slipped free from Oikawa, suggesting that the new captain do something he’d only ever fantasized about. Yahaba flushed, gazing in his lap, hoping that Oikawa’s _always brilliant_ attempt at riling him up wouldn’t affect him as much. He drew in a breath as he turned slowly, meeting Oikawa’s playful expression momentarily.

“Oikawa-senpai --”

“Tooru. You’ve always been allowed to call me Tooru.” he said as slipped back to his seat while Iwaizumi and Hanamaki’s song ended. “Think about it, will you?”

Yahaba sat there, lips pursed and face flushed as Oikawa relaxed back in his seat again, realizing just what Oikawa had suggested:

  
He wanted Yahaba to spend the night with not only him, but Iwaizumi too.


End file.
